Light of Day
|quirk range=All Ranges |debut= }}'Light of Day''' (,) is the used by Noah Patricks. Description Light of Day grants Noah the ability to transform into a ray of light which travels at instantaneous speeds. It also transforms whatever is in direct contact with Noah, taking it with him unless contact is broken or he deactivates the quirk.Somebody Save Me: Mad Dawg's henchmen travels with him after grappling Noah from behind. Light Of Day is considered a quirk which focuses upon maneuverability as it lacks proper offensive or defensive properties. This is further proven by the fact that he loses the momentum gained from traveling at high-speed. Making it impossible for him to retain the force behind a strike. Instead, it is used primarily as a method of traversing linear trajectories in an instantaneous manner. As a ray of light, the mass of particles takes on an intangible form. Allowing physical strikes to phase through him. Weaknesses As Noah moves faster than sound as well as alongside light, his eyes and ears lose the ability to keep track of surrounding stimulation. It is for that reason that Noah must plan out his movements before transforming. He only has a split second to deactivate and reactivate his quirk in a different direction in order to change the trajectory. The linear focus of his quirk becomes a major disadvantage to those capable of predicting his movements. As he retains the properties of light, he bounces off reflective surfaces and can be entrapped in prisms. Thus stuck in his light form without a proper space to revert Objects within his grasp are reverted back to normal once he loses contact with them. However, once something is attached to him or someone grabs onto him, they will transform with him and revert when he does. Making the quirk unable to break out of physical constraints. Somebody Save Me:Noah is unable to use his transformation to escape his constraints. This also explains why he must jump in order to activate his quirk, as he must lose all contact with anything around him. Usage Befitting the Top 3 of T.S.J, Noah has undergone never-ending training in an attempt to tame his quirk. One major development came from Noah zeroing on his quirk being one for speed as opposed to one meant for defensive or offensive purposes. After meeting Archfiend, Noah realized the importance of balancing his quirk with his physical prowess. He is able to cross large distances in under a minute and cover short burst before a second passes. And the ability to safely bring along passengers makes his quirk a powerful asset in rescue missions. He can also dart throughout areas in order to rapidly search potentially dangerous areas. Noah has stated that he had to transform his quirk into a reflexive state. He has to correctly gouge the distance between the point he activates and deactivates the quirk in order to have the proper duration. He also needed to focus on the instant activation upon his quirk so that changing trajectory takes less than a second. To those with quirks related to tracking high speed movement, they witness him reverting before reorienting his body. He moves without hesitation and focuses on trusting in his calculations. Noah appears to be teleporting as he darts across the battlefield. He can quickly retrieve items and targets and return to his previous location. Super Moves Trivia References